liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Harimoto Takashi
'Harimoto Takashi '''is a participant of the Liar Game Tournament. His nickname is ''Robes. He is one of the main antagonists of the story. Appearance & Personality Takashi wears long robes, like his nickname implies, and a straw hat. He has deep wrinkles, hinting that he may be the oldest character introduced so far. He was part of the Peaceful Paradise Cult that he started a few years before the story began, alongside several other players. Past Harimoto was a fortune-teller who made his way up the ranks of society until he became the founder of the Peaceful Paradise cult, along with Mikamoto Mika, Kimura Kei and Abe Yukiko. He managed to get them to follow him unconditionally, a very good advantage in the Liar Game. Plot Round IV Harimoto managed to get himself and his three followers past all the rounds, including the Qualifier, at the expense of Fukunaga Yuji. He played well to get Kei to win the first practice round, and managed to scam Akiyama Shinichi into giving the information that all the winners' maps were the same. He showed great leadership by being able to get his team moving to get the three chairs they were told of within 30 Seconds of starting the preliminary round, as opposed to Yokoya Norihiko, who needed 4 minutes to do the same. By doing this, he demonstrated he was a great threat to both Yokoya and Akiyama, who previously considered themselves the greatest competitors in the game. While not as clever as the other two according to Leonara, Harimoto still proved to have his own wisdom and his own good strategic skills throughout the fourth round. But the true skill he uses is his ability to understand and manipulate anothers heart. This is how he has his loyal followers, creates a rift in Yokoya's group, and focuses on destroying the hearts and wills of the players as opposed to necessarily out strategizing them. When Akiyama Shinichi's group gained an advantage by having the largest number of players Harimoto agreed to a temporary and partial alliance between his group and Yokoya's group, Yokoya pooling his group's votes with his as well as giving him three numbers from which to pick a chair to eliminate. They managed to combine their votes to get Kimura Kei into the "Leader" position for round 4. However, once Akiyama's group started to boycott the elections and make the 18 players left the only ones to vote, Harimoto betrayed Yokoya, choosing none of the numbers on the list and instead one of Yokoya's only three chairs. When Yokoya questioned him, he lied, saying that all three numbers were his own. Yokoya tested him by putting in chair 15, one of his chairs, and Harimoto failed by once again not choosing any of the numbers. When Yokoya then got all of the extras to vote for Ikezawa Teppei, one of his members, a chair of Harimoto's was knocked from the game. Harimoto retaliated by bribing the extras over with his medals to have Shortbob win the next elections, but did not anticipate the Gaya Alliance to exist, let alone swing in Yokoya's favor for the next two rounds. When Yokoya discovered that Akiyama was behind the Gaya Alliance and came to Harimoto asking for an alliance once again, Harimoto refused, demanding proof of this accusation. Fukunaga suspected that he would never truly ally himself with Yokoya due to his strict religious policies, but was proven partially wrong when Yokoya's claims were confirmed with Akiyama's latest move. Harimoto, not one to be tricked twice, suggested that Yokoya and he decide what chair to take based on a coin flip and a confirmation or denial. Yokoya agreed. In the next round, Yokoya and Harimoto pooled their votes together in order to eliminate a chair of Akiyama's group successfully. During the night of intermission, Nao attempted to persuade Abe to convince Harimoto's group to join, but was sidetracked by Abe's extensive explanation of the Peaceful Paradise Cult's Ideas. Harimoto told her to come back, which she did. Yokoya's group quickly betrayed Harimoto's, taking out one of their chairs and leaving them with three, forcing Mikamoto Mika to become an Extra in the next round. Yokoya apologized hastily to try and keep their votes topping Akiyama's, and Harimoto was forced to agree, in fear that they would be helpless against Akiyama's 6-man group, thinking that Yasukawa Yasuhiko might rejoin their group. However, upon thinking it through further, he decided to rebel against Yokoya's domination and tie for group leader with Nao of Akiyama's Group. A re-vote was then held, and Yokoya approached Harimoto again in the 10 minutes leading to it. Yokoya suggested that they form a total alliance, each trading half of their medals in order to ensure that the final winner would be the leader of one of the alliances. Harimoto would be left with 9 of his medals, and Yokoya would have 11. Since Harimoto's followers would not allow Yokoya to be the final victor, this would give Yokoya a better profit. For this reason and others, Harimoto denied the offer, saying he had a much better way of winning, without Yokoya. During the vote, Yokoya's group voted Nao to be elected, to no surprise. However, what was surprising to Yokoya was when she called chair #15, one of his chairs. It was then revealed that Harimoto had previously made negotiations with Akiyama's group. The votes were 8-6, revealing that someone from Yokoya's group had voted, instead, for Abe. It was, in fact, Ootsuka Eiichi, who had previously broken off to Harimoto's group after Mikamoto had talked to him, pretending to have a crush. He also got Nao's favor by simply giving into her kindness and pretending to want her in their alliance, as well. Eventually, Harimoto loses. However, if it was not for Nao's ability to also gain the trust and charm the hearts of others (something which Akiyama alone could not produce) he may well not have lost. Revival Round III Harimoto placed second with a one-suit hand. He also chose to reveal the reason for joining the game and chose to drop out, covering the debt of Sakai who was represented by Akiyama, and used the rest of his 2 billion worth of earnings to pay the players he substituted for. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Round 4 Category:Revival Round III Category:Manga